te quiero a ti
by nathi16
Summary: las vueltas a clases siempre tienen incovenientes
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V. LEN

Meiko llevaba cerca de una hora llamando a mi hermana rin. Era nuestro primer día de clases y debía apurarse, aunque no era la única, desde la otra habitación se podía oír a Mikuo llamando a su hermana, la siempre atrasada Miku. Kaito dio un grito espantoso, llevaba cerca de media hora esperándonos en el auto.

-ya estoy lista- exclamo mi hermana saliendo del baño. La mire fijamente, tratando de descifrar el porqué siempre tardaba tanto-¿tú que me miras?- me pregunto ella desafiante

-¿Cómo es que aun pasando 2 horas arreglándote sigues exactamente igual que siempre- le pregunte llenándome de valor. Ella me dio un golpe como respuesta, era de esperarse de mi tierna hermanita. Al salir, Mikuo arrastraba a Miku desde la habitación, tironeándola para que caminara. Ella como siempre le decía insultos de los que después se arrepentía. Yo la salude con una sonrisa, como siempre, a lo que ella me hizo un gesto no muy obvio ya que su hermano era un sobreprotector y un celópata, pero no los culpo, su hermana es TAN HERMOSA.

P.O.V. MIKU

Hay estaba otra vez el tarado de mi hermano molestándome para que me apurara, si tal vez me levante un poco atrasada, pero es mi vida. Finalmente me saco a tirones del baño, aunque mi ira por ese gesto se esfumo en cuanto Len me saludo con su linda, linda sonrisa de cada mañana. Obviamente yo no se la pude devolver porque Mikuo me tenia aun vigilada, pero me las arregle para hacerle un gesto. Len es tan lindo, con su cabello rubio y esos ojos azules que me encantaban, aunque no podía hablar mucho con el pese a vivir en la misma casa, Mikuo no quiere que ningún hombre se acerque a mí, ni siquiera Len. Aunque nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas gracias a su hermana rin, quien por unos minutos a solas con mi hermano hace cualquier cosa.

-esto de tener hermanas tan lindas es un verdadero problema- le dice mi hermano a Len, quien le da una rápida mirada a rin- ¿no crees?

-si.. –responde el con su tan inda voz, cruzando una rápida mirada conmigo, que basto para que me sonrojara, teniendo que volverme para que no lo notaran.

P.O.V. MIKUO

Len y Miku me esconden algo, lo sé. Todo el tiempo se dan miradas cómplices, y eso no me gusta. Miku es mía, solo mía, y sé que eso suena egoísta pero es la única persona que me queda en el mundo y no se la voy a entregar tan fácil a otro hombre, ni siquiera a Len. El es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo recuerdo, sus padres eran muy amigos de los míos. Pero aun así no puedo dejar que haga con Miku lo que hace con todas las mujeres, solo las usa, es buena persona pero no sabe tratar bien a las mujeres que se relacionan con él, aunque debo admitir que siempre ha respetado mucho a las mujeres de esta casa, en especial a Miku y rin.

-bien chicos, ya llegamos- oí decir a Kaito una vez que detuvo el auto frente al colegio. Rin y Miku aplaudieron con energía, adoran el colegio porque les va muy bien, no como a mí y a Len, que habíamos pasado el curso suplicándoles a los profesores que nos perdonaran la vida.

-oye Mikuo, ¿crees que aún estén esas locas del año pasado?- me pregunto Len recordando a nuestro club de fans. Yo me encogí de hombros y baje del auto, abrazando a mi hermana- Rin, espero que este año te consigas un novio o voy a empezar a pensar que no te gustan los hombres

Rin lo golpeo con su cuaderno, lo que me causo gracia. Al verme reír, ella se sonrojo, tapándose la cara con el mismo cuaderno. A pesar de sus constantes peleas con su hermano era muy tierna e inocente, además de linda y divertida. Miku me había contado hace unos días que la misma Rin le había dicho que se estaba enamorando de un chico, me gustaría que ese chico fuera yo :3.

P.O.V. MIKU

Al llegar Mikuo me abrazo, como siempre. Yo lo amo mucho, pero se pasa de sobreprotector. Len me mira con cara de cuando podemos hablar a solas, pero yo no sé cómo responderle sin que Mikuo me vea. Al principio todo iba bien, llegamos juntos hasta la sala, logrando esquivar al club de admiradoras de mi hermano y de Len, y nos sentamos en los últimos puestos, yo junto a Len (¡_qué suerte!)_ y Mikuo con Rin, quien ya no podía más de la emoción, pero toda nuestra alegría se acabo cuando el profesor entró a la sala seguida de una pareja que conocíamos muy bien, por desgracia.

P.O.V. LEN

No podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte como en este momento.

P.O.V. RIN

Tenía ganas de tirarme por la ventana, de que me tragara la tierra cuando los vi entrar, no me molestaría para nada que un lunático entrara y me diera un disparo en la frente. Mikuo me miro con desconfianza, obligándome a dar vuelta la cara para ocultar mi sonrojo. Esto no podía estar pasándome!


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V. RIN

Todo mi cuerpo tembló al verlo entrar por esa puerta. Como podía olvidar ese cabello rubio y esos ojos color avellana que se clavaron fijamente en mí, haciéndome sonrojar, lo que por alguna razón hizo enfadar a Mikuo, quien me miro de reojo, escribiéndome en un papel "veo que aun te provoca cosas volver a verlo"

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunte yo ignorando a los nuevos compañeros, que por cierto no eran tan nuevos para nosotros. El profesor me regaño, maldito viejo amargado.

-bien alumnos, quiero que conozcan a los nuevos alumnos, Neru y Nero Akita, ellos viene de muy lejos y espero que los hagan sentir cómodos

-bah! – exclamo Mikuo soltando el aire. Delante de nosotros Len intercambio miradas con Miku, para luego mirarme fijamente.

Nero había sido mi primer y único amor hasta el momento. Estaba muy enamorada de él cuando se fue del país hace un par de años junto a sus padres y la odiosa de su hermana, mi ex cuñada Neru. Pero no era solo eso lo que hacía enfadar a mi ojala más que amigo Mikuo, durante el breve tiempo que fuimos salimos trató más de una vez de propasarse con Miku. Cuando se fue llevábamos solo una semana de haber dejado de "hablarnos". Pero esta historia ya era pasado pisado, y por ahora solo me interesa Mikuo.

P.O.V. MIKU

Ver a Neru entrar y sentarse junto a mi Len no me agrado para nada, mucho menos si él parece tan feliz con su presencia, incluso se olvido de mi durante toda la hora. Tras de nosotros Mikuo y Nero se miraban desafiantes, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaban de su puesto y se agarraban a golpes.

-no puede ser que tenga esta suerte-me dijo Rin apenas salimos a recreo. Ella y Nero no habían terminado muy bien, y yo tenía mucho que ver en eso -¿Por qué volvieron?

-no sé, pero Len parece muy feliz con ella aquí- murmure yo casi sin pensarlo. Al pasar por el patio notamos que un grupo de chicas rodeaban a Len y Mikuo- vaya, las locas volvieron

-¿lo dices por ellas o por Neru?- me pregunto mi amiga, haciéndome reír. Nos acercamos al montón de locas con mucho cuidado, rescatándolos de un solo tirón. Len lucia muy desordenado, al igual que Mikuo, aunque no pudieron evitar mirarnos con cara de agradecimiento- es una suerte que nosotras no tengamos este problema ¿no Miku?

-gracias por salvarnos de esas locas… -nos dijo Len. Yo lo ignoré y seguí caminando seguida de mi leal amiga Rin. Estaba decidida a que no volvería a hablarle hasta que él dejara de tomar en cuenta a esa Neru, por mucho que haya sido su novia por 2 años.

P.O.V. LEN

No entiendo qué rayos le pasa a Miku, ha estado muy rara desde que vio a Neru. Tal vez cree que yo estoy feliz con su regreso, y eso no es así. Mi problema es que soy muy amable con todas las mujeres y me gusta tratarlas bien, y tal vez el trato que le di a mi ex la hizo confundirse. Pero ahora me gusta ella y ninguna otra, desde que le di el primer beso _(cuando nos juntamos en el_ _sótano por segunda vez)_ que quede flechado por su ternura. Y con respecto a Neru solo puedo decir que no me interesa volver con ella, aunque debo admitir que si podría tener un remember con ella. Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-¡chicos!, ¿cómo les fue?- nos pregunta Kaito apenas subimos al auto. Mikuo dijo algo, pero no le entendí nada. Rin solo atino a mirar por la ventana, desde donde se distinguían Nero con otras chicas, lo cual no parecía importarle mucho.

-dime Miku, ¿con quien harás el trabajo para historia?

-no sé... quizás con la sole-me responde ella con algo de frialdad

-¿Cuál sole?

-vaya que eres tonto- murmuro mi hermanita. Ahí recién entendí que trataba de decir que lo haría sola

-podríamos hacerlo juntos- le dije yo. Ella se volteo algo sonrojada _(que linda se ve cuando se sonroja)_ y asintió con algo de timidez.

Al llegar a casa nos fuimos directo a nuestras habitaciones, yo compartía mi pieza con Mikuo y rin con Miku, solo Meiko y Kaito dormían solos. Mikuo se cambio ropa y salió con mi hermana a "ver una cosa", es injusto él puede salir asi de facil con rin y a mí no me deja estar solo con Miku. Pero ahora tenía que hacer ese trabajo con ella, asi que Mikuo coopero.

P.O.V. MIKU

Len me llamo a la puerta un par de veces. Teníamos que hacer ese trabajo para el día siguiente y era algo largo, asi que lo mejor era apurarse. Cuando entró se sentó en el escritorio de rin, desordenándolo un poco. Yo me senté a su lado y comencé a hacer el trabajo, pero él solo se quedo mirándome.

-oye len, ¿puedes ayudarme?

-claro... y ¿Qué hago?

-Emm no se, ¿el trabajo tal vez?

-eres tan linda-dijo el de pronto, como pensando en voz alta-me gustas tanto

-¿Qué?-pregunte yo, estaba segura de que había escuchado mal.

-que eres tan linda-volvió a repetir el. Me sentí algo avergonzada y sentía como el calor se apoderaba de mi rostro, debía estar como un tomate. Len me sonrió con dulzura, besándome de pronto. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, que yo respondí con la misma pasión.

-me gustas tanto Miku…..


End file.
